Blood of Catfolks
The following is an attempt to make content for Catfolk similar to some of what the Blood of Angels & Blood of Fiends books did for Aasimar & Tieflings. Variant Catfolk Abilities Some Catfolk are blessed or cursed with unusual abilities. GMs may customize their Catfolk NPCs using the following chart, or allow their players to do so by rolling a d50. Players with a particular character concept in mind may consult their GM if they want to select a specific variant ability. The abilities presented here replace a Catfolk’s Cat's Luck racial trait. Any abilities that grant spells or spell-like abilities are treated as having a caster level equal to the Catfolk’s character level. #You can use tracking mark 1/day as a spell-like ability. #You posses fanged teeth that act as natural weapons and deal 1d4 points of damage. #You gain DR 1/law. #You gain an additional +1 racial bonus to your Dexterity score. #You can subsist entirely on fish and milk. #You gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against animals. #You display exceptional grace and easily keep your balance. You gain a +1 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. #You gain an additional +1 racial bonus to your Charisma score. #Once per day, you can exhibit a burst of speed, moving as if your base land speed were 40 feet for 1 round. #You gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity made by animals. #You have a knack for curiosity. You gain a +1 racial bonus on any one kind of Knowledge check. #You gain a +1 racial bonus on initiative checks during the night. #You gain a +1 racial bonus on saving throws made against charm effects. #You are never made uncomfortable by wearing any armor your proficient in, and can sleep in it without becoming fatigued. #You always know the current position of the moon. #You can use speak with animals 1/day as a spell-like ability. #Your whiskers are sensitive and give you a +1 racial bonus to perception checks made to locate an invisible creature. #You have catlike ears that grant you a +1 racial bonus on hearing-based Perception checks. #You posses claws that help you to climb, granting you a +1 racial bonus on all Climb checks. #You gain a +1 racial bonus to your CMD. #Your cat-like features are subtle, granting you a +1 racial bonus on all Disguise checks. #You gain a +1 racial bonus on Bluff checks. #You have soft paws, you gain a +1 racial bonus on all Stealth checks. #Your fur often catches static. Any creature that grapples you takes 1d3 points of static damage per round. #You gain a +1 racial bonus on perception checks to notice if someone is attempting to scry on you. #You gain a +1 racial bonus on saving throws made against curses. #You heal double the normal amount of hit points while resting in the sun. #You gain a +2 racial bonus to resist environmental cold effects. #You gain a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks. #You can speak to cats and other feline creatures. #You gain a +1 racial bonus against magic sleep effects. #You have an extra twinge of luck surrounding you. You are considered to meet the prerequisites for the lucky halfing feat. #Luck is your friend. You are considered to meet the prerequisites for the Defiant Luck feat chain. #You can use bit of luck 1/day as a spell-like ability. #You can use curse of befouled fortune 1/day as a spell-like ability. #You can use pouncing fury 1/day as a spell-like ability. #By resting near a creature for at least one hour you can learn if it is incubating or infected with a disease. #You can survive on half the amount of food and water a human requires. #You can use see invisibility 1/day as a spell-like ability. #You gain a +1 bonus on saving throws against nausea. #You are flexible and agile, and thus gain a a+1 racial bonus on all Escape Artist checks. #You can sense if a storm is coming 10 minutes before its affects can be noticed by normal creatures. #Your unique tongue not only allows you to eat foods that other might find too rough, but you are also a super-taster. #You gain a +2 racial bonus to all checks made to jump. #Your coat's sheen seems to eschew dirt. After getting dirty your fur quickly cleans itself. #Your purr adds to your oral performances. You gain a +1 racial bonus on perform (sing) checks. #Once a day you may act on a surprise round when you normally wouldn't be able to. #Once a day you do not begin combat flat-footed. #You are particularity flexible, you gain a +2 bonus to escape artist checks made to squeeze through a space less than half your space's width, and only take a -2 penalty to AC. # Roll on this table twice, ignoring any further rolls of 50. Catfolk Heritages Purebred Ancestry: '''Purebred Pedigree '''Typical Alignment: NG Ability Modifiers: +2 Con, +2 Int, -2 Wis Alternate Skill Modifiers: Stealth, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Traits These Catfolk have a very feline maw complete with whiskers and sharp teeth. Fur covers most of their body which often reflect patterns found on great cats. They sport tails, digitigrade legs, and have a blend of feline and humanoid hands & feet they refer to as paws. Purebreds take pride in their ancestry ancestry and try to preserve their bloodline, believing they are the only true Catfolk. They pride themselves on their intelligence and cunning and pass down the knowledge of magic they have accrued to their children in order that they might stand on their shoulders and surpass them. Thundercat Ancestry: Thundercat Pedigree Typical Alignment: '''LG '''Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Wis, -2 Cha Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Climb, Intimidate, Perception A lack of tail, plantigrade legs, scalp hair and human-like facial features distinguish this pedigree from the Purebred. While they may not have whiskers or an exaggerated maw, they retain most other features such as a fur-covered body, rounded ears, and the like. Even some of their teeth retain their sharpness. Thundercats tend to have more muscle-mass than the other pedigrees and a strong sense of justice. They spend their time fighting evil wherever it may be, and don't shy away from using magical swords, or any other item they can to get an edge over their enemies. Nekojin '''Ancestry: Nekojin Pedigree Typical Alignment: CG Ability Modifiers: +2 Dex, +2 Cha, -2 Int Alternate Skill Modifiers: '''Acrobatics, Disguise, Bluff Appearing much like a human, they possess a few feline features, cat-like ears, large eyes, and a sleek, slender tail. Fur and eye color tend to stay in the human spectrum. These traits allow them to easily conceal their feline features and pass as human if they wish. While Nekojin show the fewest physical signs of their Catfolk heritage compared to the other pedigrees, their behaviors and internal machinations are unmistakably Catfolk. Nekojin will tend to sleep in the sun, have a desire for fish, clean their fur by licking their hands, and display other very feline behavior. But to look at them one would only know their heritage by seeing their ears and tail. They are more flexible than their Human-like appearance would suggest and can do things such as comfortably run on all fours, and rest in positions many Humans would find uncomfortable. Due to their friendliness and adorable mannerisms many Nekojin find themselves easily employed and well liked. Some use this to their advantage hiding their manipulative and selfish nature, while using it to get what they want while appearing innocent. Those who see through these Nekojin find themselves having a hard time convincing others of their findings. While an equal number of Nekojin are as innocent as they seem, curious and naive of many of the world's ways. Alternate Catfolk Racial Traits Change Shape, Cat Catfolk who are the result of a Druidic or especially magical Catfolk sometimes gain the following supernatural ability: They can assume the appearance of a average sized cat. The form is static and cannot be changed each time it takes this form. The creature gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as the member of the race whose appearance it assumes. Changing its shape is a standard action. This trait otherwise functions as alter self, save that the creature does not adjust its ability scores. This racial trait replaces Cat's Luck and Sprinter. Cornered Fury Catfolk sometimes gain the defensive nature of their feline friends. Whenever a Catfolk is reduced to half its hit points or fewer and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, it gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces Natural Hunter. Curiosity Catfolk are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. This racial trait replaces Natural Hunter. Fleet-Footed Some Catfolk love running in the fresh air as much their feline relatives and receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces Cat's Luck and Sprinter. Improved Cat's Luck Once per day when a Catfolk makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. Unlike with Cat's Luck, the player does not have to decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. This racial trait replaces Cat's Luck and Sprinter. Nimble Faller Catfolk land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, they gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip attempts.Beguiling Liar: Many Catfolk find that the best way to get along in the world is to tell others what they want to hear. These Catfolk take advantage of people's general trust and good nature towards them granting them a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. This racial trait replaces Sprinter. Prehensile Tail Some Catfolk have a long, flexible tail that has developed more muscles than their peers, and it can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces Cat's Luck and Sprinter. Silent Hunter Some Catfolk have learned to walk quietly and reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this trait). This racial trait replaces Sprinter. Stalker Those Catfolk that embrace their feline nature are often good at stalking their prey much like their feline friends stalk theirs. Perception and Stealth are always class skills for Catfolk. This racial trait replaces Sprinter. Stubborn Catfolk can be as suborn as their smaller friends and gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a Cat-Person fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the member of the race has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue's slippery mind class feature), it can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. This racial trait replaces Sprinter. Random Catfolk Features # '''Build: graceful # Build: slender # Build: well-muscled # Ears: one floppy # Ears: tuft of fur inside # Ears: tuft of fur on top # Eyes: '''blue glint # '''Eyes: green glint # Eyes: nictitating membrane # Eyes: pupil can fill entire eye # Face: brachycephalic # Face: fanged canines # Face: feline maw # Face: long cheek hair # Face: long whiskers # Face: wet nose # Fur: bi-color # Fur: calico # Fur: color point # Fur: hairless # Fur: long hair # Fur: sheen # Fur: short hair # Fur: solid color # Fur: tabby # Fur: tiger stripes # Fur: tortiseshell # Legs: digitigrade # Legs: padded feet # Legs: plantigrade # Tail: bushy # Tail: crooked end # Tail: grasps at things that come into contact with it # Tail: no tail # Tail: slender # Tail: sways constantly # Voice: breathing sounds like soft purring # Other: constant static-cling # Other: feet paws # Other: hand paws # Other: hiss-like laugh # Other: birds flee from you # Other: mice flee from you # Other: quiet steps # Other: retractable claws # Other: sandpaper tongue # Other: scalp hair # Other: mane # Roll twice, ignore any result of 49 or higher. # Roll three times, ignore any result of 49 or higher. Official Paizo Info According to Inner Sea Races Catfolk call themselves "Amurrun" and their nation is called "Murraseth" where their people guard a secret great hidden danger. The majority of them are wanders who respect nature much like elves. It is canonical that, "their facial features range from exceptionally catlike to almost human - varying widely between regions, and sometimes, between families," in quotes taken from ISR. I have options for Catfolk not to have a tail so that you can have Thundercats inspired Catfolk but Paizo says they always have cat-like ears and tail. If you want to know more about Catfolk you can find info in the following sources: Advanced Race Guide * Physical Description * Society * Relations * Alignment and Religion * Adventurers * Names * Racial Traits * Alternate Racial Traits * Archetypes * Rogue Talents * Equipment * Magic Items * Feats * Spells Inner Sea Races * History * Physiology * Society * Relations * Location Blood of Beasts * Location * Religion * Appearance * Favored Class Options * Archetypes * Feats * Spells Official Catfolk Artwork Catfolk Bestiary 3.jpg|Catfolk as depicted in Bestiary 3. Catfolk ARG 1.png|Catfolk as depicted in the Advanced Race Guide. Catfolk ARG 2.jpg|Catfolk as depicted in the Advanced Race Guide. Catfolk ISR 1.jpg|Catfolk as depicted in Inner Sea Races. Catfolk ISR 2.png|Catfolk as depicted in Inner Sea Races. Catfolk BoB 1.png|Catfolk as depicted in Blood of Beasts. Catfolk BoB 2.png|Catfolk as depicted in Blood of Beasts. Catfolk Shattered Star.png|Catfolk as depicted in book 3 of the Shattered Star adventure path. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew